


某位少女的追忆

by narirarara



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narirarara/pseuds/narirarara
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 2





	某位少女的追忆

Trigun Maximum-WV。

过去的时间线大概是牧师刚刚找到法修开始旅行之后不久。

一个旅行中可能常有的故事。  
现在的时间线是五十年后。是一个尘埃落定的明日。

「だから思ったのだ。  
すべてやりとげた明日を  
この男と共に  
分かちあいたいと」

——也许。也许会有这样的，被你们守护过的世界。

>>>以下正文。

>>>

距离地球联合军进入这个星球已经过去正好五十年。行星建交纪念日将近，这颗星球上的每个角落都在举行盛大的庆祝活动。

“从年初起就格外热闹呢。”

“毕竟五十年了啊。”

母亲一边从厨房里走出来，一边顺便看了一眼我家酒馆吧台上悬挂的电视。电视里正播放着下个月将要举办的纪念啤酒节的新闻。母亲双手提着一只啤酒桶的提手，准备把它搬到酒馆的门外去，眼见我还趴在吧台上目不转睛地盯着画面里的英俊主持人，就训斥说：“艾莉！啤酒桶还堆在后厨呢，赶紧都拿到门口来。——马上就要四点半了，再一会儿就该有客人来了。”

“再让我看一会儿吧！”我死死抓着遥控器，想阻止母亲上前关掉电视。

“是小白脸重要还是店重要啊？”  
母亲没好气地说。自从上个月姐姐嫁去了三月城，她就不得不总去照看后厨。偏偏今天她和后厨帮工的杰克先生吵了一架，搞得她一整天心情都很不好。

“什么叫小白脸啊！汤姆长得这么帅，坚决不能少看一秒！”我坚持着。“我们年轻人的审美，您大概是不懂吧！”

“是吗？你妈我虽然上了年纪，看男人的眼光可是不差。”母亲听我这么说，放下酒桶，坐到我旁边的吧台椅子上，打量起电视里和女嘉宾侃侃而谈的汤姆。

“长得也就那样吧。”过了半分钟，母亲忽然说。她的口吻带着不屑一顾。“这种沙漠里，穿着地球人样式的西装在外面，刮一阵风就没有形象可言了。穿西装的都没有好男人。好男人就该穿红色风衣。”

“哪有。明明是妈妈的审美太老土。”我撅起嘴。不管是母亲，还是附近街上同辈的阿姨们，都无一例外地找了穿着长风衣的男人做伴侣。似乎在几十年前，长风衣在年轻女性中间是一种近乎信仰的记号，即使是偏远小城里生活的母亲，也丝毫不能免俗。

“瞎说。少女心哪怕到了六十岁了也不会变的。”母亲漫不经心地说着。电视里汤姆的访谈节目结束了，镜头切换到年轻的新人记者主持的24小时著名人物采访。到下个月，这台节目就开播满五十周年了。可是他们的内容倒是一成不变：一到纪念日必定会播出关于某位重要人物的剪辑。随着一阵轻快的音乐，女记者甜美的声音在酒馆中响起：“五十年前风靡沙漠行星的人气偶像——法修 史丹皮特！”屏幕上黑发的男子笑容灿烂，他的鲜红长风衣随着满是尘土的暴风猎猎作响。

“啊——您所说的少女心，就是来自这家伙吧。”我斜着眼看着男人那一头尖尖的头发，又看了看忽然露出怀念般的眼神望着电视的母亲，悄悄做了个嫌弃的表情。从我记事以来，电视上播放过无数次有关他的采访和纪录片，这个无时无刻不在制造麻烦搞出乱子的家伙，我真不明白到底哪里好。

“比起什么人形台风，我还是喜欢汤姆那样知书达理的年轻帅哥——”我试图给电视换个频道。如果我没记错，接下来汤姆还有一档和时尚明星的对谈。

“啪叽——”母亲伸过手夺过了我手里的遥控器，将电视关掉。“就说了我讨厌西服男！快五点了，还不赶紧去搬啤酒桶！”她一转身就甩着手走出门去，看样子是再也不想搭理我了。我只好转到后厨去，听见酒馆附近的人家里传来节目继续的声音：“他的衣着引领了一代潮流……”

长风衣早就不流行了啦……我小声嘀咕着，不知为何，我觉得有点烦躁，轻轻踢了旁边的酒桶一脚。

我听母亲说过无数次法修史丹皮特。事实上这个星球上他的大名无人不知无人不晓。红衣黑发的人型自立型PLANT，五十年前沙漠行星的救世主，更早以前被称作人类台风，甚至被指定为行星无法对抗的自然灾害……这些我几乎都能背下来。他的传说有很多，据说他曾经在这颗行星上生活过一百五十年，靠着“不杀”的信念，成为了PLANT和人类之间的桥梁，是新世界的救世主。即使到我这一代已经对于上一辈的世界大战没有多少实感，可母亲小时候曾经亲历过那次事件，因此这个叫做法修的男人，对她来说大概是非同一般的重要。

上一次酒馆举行丰收酒宴时，我听喝得半醉的母亲提起了他。那个秋天我们酒馆生意很好，大赚一笔，母亲格外高兴，于是办起宴席，邀请了亲朋好友，甚至许久不见的故人，一起喝酒。很遗憾的是，母亲酒量其实并不太好。上半夜与众人挨个举杯寒暄过后，就把应酬推给了姐姐，一个人摇摇晃晃地走到坐在角落的我身边来，趴在了桌子上。我连忙给她倒了一杯柠檬水。她接了过去，喝了一口，忽然嘴角一撇，抽泣起来。

我吓了一跳，问她是不是哪里不舒服。她摇摇头，独自哭了一阵子，然后说：“辛迪他们又跟我说起法修来了。”

我愣住了。我知道阿姨们聚在一起总会谈论法修，可是今天母亲似乎格外动了感情。也许是酒精的缘故。

“不就是那个法修吗。有什么好哭的。”我不以为然。

“虽然以前没说过，不过我的初恋就是他啊……”母亲咧着嘴，看起来非常可怜。

“诶……”我一时无话可说。

母亲开始絮絮叨叨地跟我说起一些我所不知道的，只属于她自己的回忆。我无奈极了，我预料到她将会讲很久。酒馆里的人喝醉了都是这样的，酒馆女老板就更不是例外。我听她说起那一夜，沙漠行星被前所未有的巨大白色光芒照亮，天使形态的PLANT们扇动翅膀，羽毛纷飞到行星的每个角落。母亲那时九岁，站在酒馆的天台上，和家人一起惊恐又迷茫地望着大雪般降落的羽毛。在周围大人们一片祈祷的声音中，她伸出双手，想接住一片。羽毛落到她的手心，化作一团温柔的光。

“就在那个瞬间，我感觉浑身上下传来了一种难以言表的暖意。好像冬天在沙漠上行走了很久，忽然走进酒馆里，牛排端上来的时候，扑到脸上的那一股热气。”

这个比喻真是贴近生活啊。不过非常易懂。我当时正好找我家服务生要了一杯热可可，当马克杯上的热气泛起来，我赶紧把脸凑了上去。

“然后我看见了我们的城市，那应该是两年多以前的模样——我们这条街那时候还没有换新的街道路牌。我看见法修和他的同伴开着车从一片雾气里冲进来，两个人都风尘仆仆。他们拌着嘴，走进了辛迪家的酒吧。”

“他还有同伴？”我从来没在纪录片里见过法修的同伴。我印象里的法修，身边除了追逐他足迹的记者们，从来没有过别人。

“那时候还有的。看样子像个牧师，一身黑西服，背着巨大的十字架。”

“哇，出现了，西服男！”我喜毫不掩饰对关键字的敏感。可能被母亲甚至姐姐念叨法修太多次，我反而叛逆地喜欢上了完全不同类型的男人吧。当汤姆出现在电视上的时候，我一下子就成了他狂热的信徒。

“啊哈哈。在沙漠里穿西服没一会儿就皱了吧……”母亲笑起来，揶揄着我，“不过那个人看起来却很干净。他戴着墨镜，抽着雪茄，跟在法修身边，吵吵嚷嚷的。我于是立刻明白这是我们市里PLANT的记忆。它那会儿就建在酒吧街门口，站在PLANT面前，能看见这条街上的任何事。”

传说中PLANT分享记忆的那件事啊。就算听过无数遍，还是觉得真神奇。我暗自感叹着，接着问：“然后呢？”

“没有然后了。一片羽毛承载的记忆碎片非常细小又零散。可能是那时候还小吧，根本不知道羽毛的意义，只是单纯的好奇，所以又主动去抓新的羽毛。”

“又看见了什么？”

“我抓到了辛迪店里的PLANT的羽毛。这片羽毛仿佛沾满了酒精味儿。那天晚上法修和牧师两人一直喝酒。好像他们很久没有见面，所以说了很多话。不过羽毛记录的声音十分模糊，也听不见他们具体谈论什么。只知道牧师一直叫法修尖尖头。——这个称呼真亲密啊。世界上能叫法修尖尖头的，大概只有他了。”母亲颇为感慨地说。

“他的确是那样的呢。”

“那时候法修的头发还是金色的，只有一点点黑色。两人点了酒，拿了两个小酒杯，慢慢地喝。没喝一半，店里有强盗闯进来了，把辛迪的外婆抓住做人质，并且要挟苏珊大妈交出店里的PLANT来。——这在我们那个年代是常有的事情，有PLANT的城市和酒馆，即使地方偏远，也能维持一定的繁荣，所以总是被附近没有PLANT的城市的坏家伙盯上。——然后我看见法修站起来，一边笑着说大家有话好好讲，一边走到苏珊大妈身边，叫她先不要动。”

“哦哦，英雄登场的瞬间……这种时候当然是拔枪突突突咯。”我抱着热可可慢悠悠地喝。

“没有啦……法修是不会杀人的。他为了保护PLANT和辛迪她们，在歹徒开枪之前，先用超快的速度把他们的弹夹都卸掉了。”母亲说着，露出了得意的笑容，好像在炫耀自己的男朋友一般。她的表情渐渐明亮起来，在我眼中，她好像忽然恢复了我在相册上见过的少女时代的样子，满眼都是闪闪的光。“我真羡慕辛迪，那时候她离法修有那——么近！”

“哎哟这也太厉害！”我必须得承认能做到这种事的人的确很帅。

“然后呢，他本来打算叫治安官来的，结果一不小心踩到了扔在地上的酒瓶，接着就被强盗按倒，近距离地打了一顿。”

“这不是笨蛋吗！”我短促地喊了一小声。

“酒瓶是酒馆里的人故意扔的！法修没看见，可是PLANT看见了——大概酒馆里也有想趁这个机会干掉法修的人吧，毕竟被高额悬赏的人间台风，要来一次我们这种小城，也挺罕见的。”

“呜哇……人心险恶。”我不禁有点同情起法修来。“话说他的同伴呢？”

“去叫治安官了。”

“治安官有什么用！这种时候，最好一枪爆头，就万事大吉了。”

“是啊，我们都觉得是这样。可是法修不觉得。他选择了保护在场所有人，包括强盗在内，他不希望有任何人流血。”母亲露出了少女特有的那种崇拜式微笑。“明明那个场面那么混乱，可是他出现了，就像圣人一样。那个年代歌颂爱与和平是一件多么愚蠢的事啊，可是他站在那里，大家就好像都能相信，他做得到一样。就算是羽毛的记忆，我也能感觉到它传递给我的强烈的安心感。啊——再也没有比那个背影更帅气的了。”

圣人吗……听了母亲的讲述我总算明白了，法修那家伙明摆着不是正常的人类，然而却比所有当时在场的人类都更像是人类。那个年代的所有人都为了自己的性命而活，只有那个人，是为了所有人活着。

“最后呢？就这样僵持着？”

“牧师回来了。他回来一看法修被打得浑身脏兮兮的，他好像有点生气。强盗头子拿枪指着辛迪外婆威胁治安官离开，结果治安官离开了，他却没有遵守诺言，而是举起炸药扬言要和人质以及PLANT同归于尽。这时候，牧师解开十字架，举起枪来，把他击毙了。”

“哇……我觉得牧师更酷耶。”

“就说讨厌你们这种只喜欢衣冠禽兽的家伙。”母亲愤愤然。“法修趁机救下了辛迪外婆，牧师一人就干掉了剩下的强盗。归根结底击退强盗的人最后变成了牧师，好处也全被牧师拿去了。”

“人家明明没有做错……”我默默地回嘴。那种情况下，在我看来当然是立刻解决眼前危机最为合适。明明所有人都怀着恶意，为什么不选择最快的解决方式呢。

“可是牧师杀了人。这点无法改变。以恶制恶，是没有什么意义的。犯了罪的人们应该受到治安官的惩罚，而不是被剥夺生命。”

“话是这么说……”我不得不表示同意。现如今这颗行星和过去不同了，法律法规变得严格，人们的生命受到了重视，甚至连死刑废除也成为了正经的议题。这样看来，法修完全走在了我们的前面呢。

“不过毕竟是那个时代，牧师的所为无可厚非。倒不如说法修就是愚蠢。先驱者和救世主，无论哪个时代都很愚蠢。”母亲歪了歪头，叹了一口气。“其实呢，我讨厌他还有别的原因的……”母亲话题一转，同时拿起桌上的烈酒，倒了一杯，一饮而尽。我被她突然而来的气势吓到了，一时说不出话。

“怎么了？”

“我不断地接住羽毛，看着这个镇子记录下来的人们的记忆，努力寻找其中法修的影子。直到我看到一片羽毛的记忆，那是在他们即将离开城市的清晨，我看见牧师靠在他们的车前抽烟，十字架立在他的身边。”

“然后？”

“我感觉到一种悲伤的情绪，像冰冷的水从脚底慢慢漫上全身。我听见牧师说，‘不愿意上杀人犯的车你就自己走’。听起来他们像是前一晚上吵架了。”

“因为牧师破坏了法修不杀的信条？”

“我想是吧。那种悲伤像有重量，压在胸口上，几乎喘不过气来。我于是立刻明白了，这是属于法修的记忆。这个视角也是法修的视角。我感觉到法修在酒馆门口停了好一会儿，牧师似乎还在说什么，但我听不太清了。”

“看来是吵了很大一架。”

“可能吧。不过慢慢的，也许法修说了什么，牧师的表情慢慢缓和了，他抽完了烟，叫法修过去。这时候，刚才那股悲伤的感觉渐渐融化了，胸口也不再那么难受了。”

“……是说法修是这种心情吗……听上去真让人难过。”我咂咂嘴，热可可渐渐凉了。

“对啊！区区一个牧师！哼！”母亲一边露出苦瓜脸，一边用手指关节敲击着桌子。“法修走近了牧师，牧师转身就往另一边的驾驶座走了。突然，法修伸手拉住了牧师的手，握了一握，然后就要松开。牧师先是一愣，却也什么也没说，只是更用力地回握了一握，就放手了。”

“……什么意思。”

“哎你真是笨蛋——那时的我忽然感觉到一种新的情绪。像刚喝下一口蜂蜜威士忌，喉咙里升起来一小团热热的云。然后这股情绪从身体深处裂开，扩散开，心里全是温暖，甚至感觉不到清晨的凉意。”

“那是什么？”

“哎，你一个单身二十多年的家伙当然不会懂了。”母亲皱起了眉头，嫌弃似的看着我，“我那时候太小，也还意识不到这种感情的来由，只觉得有点开心，有点烦恼，更多的是不知所措。但是就像最终威士忌是要喝到肚子里的，最后心里还是洋溢着甜味。后来过了好多年，我跟你父亲开始交往了。那时候我才知道，这种感觉啊，就叫，恋爱——”

母亲说出了一个让我惊讶的字眼。更让我惊讶的是她紧接着开始哭泣，一边叽叽咕咕说着即使法修没过多久就从世间“消灭”了，逐渐成长为少女的她依旧怀念着那个拉风的鲜红背影，并开始追寻着有着类似气质的风衣男子。直到遇到我的父亲，并从他那里获得了寻觅已久的温暖感情，她才发现，原来自己单相思那个男人多年，却其实早就失恋了。

“这，不是，挺好，的么……”我被这冲击性的事实惊住了。众所周知，法修独身一世。那么一个平等爱着众生的人，竟然也有过一个特别的人，真是非常不可思议。

“艾莉啊，这不好，一点也不好。”母亲终于喝光了杯中的酒，她不知怎么趴在酒桌上，细声细气地哭了起来。“当你爱上一个人的时候，即使是单相思也没关系，可是你一定会希望你爱的那个人幸福，——尤其是那么一个笑容灿烂的人。我后来又想，如果法修喜欢他，也没有关系。只要法修幸福，怎样都可以……可是呢，你也知道的吧，法修‘消灭’的时候，是一个人……西服男，并不在他身边。”

母亲停顿了一下，继续哭道：“所以说不管怎样，总之就是，我讨厌西服男啦——”她抽抽噎噎地朝我哭诉，我不禁语塞，无法回话。好在她哭了一会儿就歪过头靠在我肩膀上睡去了，我连忙把她扶起来，离开酒桌，去楼上的卧室了。

那天同母亲的这番谈话除了我之外，没有人听见。事后母亲醒了酒，也似乎完全不记得自己说了些什么。这件事也被我当做可有可无的酒后闲谈封存进记忆深处。可是今天，听到她提起西服男，这又勾起了我的这一丝丝回忆。关于法修和牧师解救了酒馆的故事，我曾经听辛迪阿姨说起过。那时候辛迪阿姨也说，牧师虽然救了大家，可是因为像恶鬼一样可怕，所以相比之下，人们的好感度更加偏向法修。随着岁月流逝，大战结束，法修的形象仍然留存在记忆里，可是说起牧师，几乎就没人知道了。

“我觉得，牧师不是那种人啦……没有牧师就没有PLANT，也就没有现在的城市和我了。”我独自想着。“说起来，真羡慕法修啊，有那么一个男朋友，不仅厉害，还那么有默契，明明信念不同，却始终都照顾着他。”

那天夜里法修和牧师到底有过怎样的交流不得而知，次日凌晨的交谈也没人听见。可是最后牧师也没有放弃陪伴法修。那个握手，一定对他来说有着非同寻常的意义。

“所以一定是有什么理由，才不能继续陪他走下去吧。哎，母亲也许是对的，让法修拥有过这么一个男朋友，又从他身边夺走他，这个行星对它的救世主，未免也太残酷了。”

我碎碎念着，弯腰去拎酒桶，打算结束脑中乱七八糟的想法。事到如今，那个年代的故人多已作古，往事全部湮没在时间的长河。即使想要为那久远的爱情凭吊，行星的沙尘却早已把一切侵蚀干净。

——所以说，希望有人也能给西装男幸福啦……汤姆先生什么时候能考虑我一下呢~

我哼着汤姆主持的节目的开场曲，走出了酒馆的大门。

Fin.


End file.
